Hades (Saint Seiya)
Summary Hades is the god who rules the Inferno and chief god of his Army. He is reborn every 243 years to start a crusade against Athena to conquer Earth. His soul is reborn on Earth in the castle Heinstein and choose to Shun as yorishiro. His real body is sleeping in his temple in Elysion. Hades is one of the most powerful deities in the Saint Seiya Universe, being Zeus' oldest brother. As the God of the Underworld, Hades can allow his specters to travel from the Underworld to the Living World, also, he can resurrect any living being at will. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-C Name: Hades Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmo, Atomization, Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Gods can survive and regenerate after having their body and soul totally destroyed), Abstract Existence (Gods are manifestations of concepts, and will not die until the concept is destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Has total control over his own soul, and can also attack the opponent's soul, Can live without a body, Resurrection (Of himself and others), Has 9 senses instead of 5, His Cosmo passively disables the mind and the five senses of the opponent, Reality Warping (Created multiple universes and suported them with his Cosmo), Invisibility, Curse Manipulation (A direct hit from Hades' sword left God Cloth Pegasus Seiya on a catatonic state without cosmo), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Far superior to Thanatos, who can kill beings with a mere thought while being on a different universe, Even as a baby, his mere presence can kill others), One Hit Kill, Void Manipulation (If hit by his sword, the victims soul is completelly taken out of the cycle of reincarnation), Attack Reflection (If a mortal dares to attack a God, his attack will turn against them), Telekinesis (Strong enough to move every planet on the solar system), Possession, Status Effect Inducement (Can create a barrier that reduces the opponent's power, making so the power of even the strongest Saints is reduced to that of a child), Causality Manpulation and Resistance to it Attack Potency: Universe level (Superior to Poseidon's avatars, who's mere Cosmo emcompasses the universe while still expanding) | Multi-Universe level (Created The Underworld, the universe-sized Hyperdimension, the infinite-sized Elysium and an infinite sized darkness below the Underworld and supported them with his mere Cosmo) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Massively above Gold Saints, Bronze Saints and both Hypnos and Thanatos) | Immeasurable (Gods exist on a higher dimension that is incomprehensible to humans) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level (Superior to Poseidon's avatars, who's mere Cosmo emcompasses the universe while still expanding) | Multi-Universe level Stamina: God-like | Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (Far superior to Thanatos, who can kill beings with a mere thought while being on a different universe, Could telekinetically move the planets of the solar system while being on other universe) | Multi-Universal (Created The Underworld, the universe-sized Hyperdimension, the infinite-sized Elysium and an infinite sized darkness below the Underworld and supported them with his mere Cosmo) Standard Equipment: None notable | The Sword of Hades Intelligence: Genius (Hades is extremelly more skilled than even the best of his specters, has thousands of years of battle experience, ruled the universe alongside other gods, has total control over his Cosmo and commands an entire army) Weaknesses: The Light of the Heavens Key: Avatars | True Hades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Causality Users Category:Hax